Over the sea once again (and over land too)
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: Sequel to Over the sea, on the sea, under the sea. One-shot What will happend when Percy is waiting for Jack, what will happend when they meet again after the centuries? rated t for safty


**An: So this is the sequel to Over the sea, on the sea, under the sea, and I hope I have made it justice. It´s just a one-shot and I hope you will review, telling me what you think.**

**Declaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Over the sea once again (And over land too)**

Last time we saw Percy sitting on the beach waiting for his beloved pirate captain, Jack Sparrow. It had gone a week since he came back to his own time and all his free-time was spent at the beach or on the cliffs trying to see if the Black Pearl was being sighted. But his waiting had continued and Percy almost started to doubt his adventure or that Jack no longer loved him. If hadn´t been for Nico Percy was sure he had lost faith totally.

When Percy had gotten back he had almost at once told Nico and Thalia about his adventure and amazingly they had believed him. Both answering his question with "It´s in your eyes, something special, and nobody can fake that." That´s why when he started to doubt Nico came to him after Thalia´s failed attempts to cheer him up, and just slapped him. Nico was the calm himself when he stated that Jack would come and reminded Percy of his father's words of the possibility it taking a few months before Jack would be seen. After that he never doubted himself or Jack again and now almost four days after that incident he was sitting at the beach.

The day went on and Percy was in dining pavilion with the rest of the campers, eating and looking longingly at the sea. Then a person started to appear running into the pavilion, Percy saw it was Will Solace and he smiled at Will. Even though it was Will Annabeth was trying to cheat with Percy knew Will never did anything and kept Annabeth at a distance when she tried to do more with him. Then Will said eleven words and Percy froze for a short moment

"There´s a ship outside the bay, heading for the beach."

"Is it black, like in pure black, with tattered sails?" Percy asked, hope in his voice.

"Yes…" Will didn´t have a chance to say more before Percy was gone, running towards the beach.

Percy came to a halt when he spotted the ship and his smile was bigger than the sun. The ship on its way towards camp could only be the Back Pearl, his beloved´s ship. He heard the rest of the camp came behind him and Nico and Thalia were beside him. The he saw a shape jumping from the ship and he smiled seeing it was Jack. He waited for him and when Jack emerged from the sea, looking exactly like he left him, Percy could no longer keep still. He started running at his beloved and when he reached him he lunged himself at Jack, hugging him in a vice grip and at the mean time looking into those gorgeous black eyes. Then the both of them moved forward and Percy knew he was home when his lips met Jack´s in feelings of fire-works and heat. After some time they separated still looking into each other's eyes. Then someone cleared their throat and Percy blushed, turning inside Jack´s arms keeping them around him, he faced the rest of the camp.

Nico and Thalia was grinning, giving him thumbs up, and the rest of the camp was looking at Jack with suspicion or gaping at Percy. He looked to Chiron, the one whom interrupted them, he was sort of grinning while looking surprised.

"Percy, what´s the meaning of this?" Annabeth´s voice reached over to him and he scowled.

"Everybody of you knows that I went back in time?" he asked, though he already knew they knew, because it was the only thing he told them. It was only Nico and Thalia whom knew the whole truth.

Everybody nodded and Percy continued "Then I shall tell you that I went to the era of pirates" everybody gasped and Percy continued with "and when I was there I met Jack" he looked towards Jack with a smile "and we fell in love."

"But Percy, you can´t love a man, and he should be dead" Annabeth whined and at the end pointed at Jack.

At this point Jack felt he should step in so he did

"Percy, love, is this that Annabeth lass you tol' me about?

"Yes, it is."

"Then I want to say a thing to her." He released Percy and went over to Annabeth; he was a head taller than her

"Annabeth, first I want to say thank you," Percy frowned" I want to thank you because if you hadn´t done those things to Percy, he wouldn't be here with me today. But I will also say that you are a bad girl and didn´t deserve Percy in any way. To answer your question, I should be dead, yea', but Percy brought me back to life once and that made me immortal."

Everybody was gaping even more and looking between Percy and Jack, the former blushing too much to be good for him. Soon Chiron got everybody back to what they were doing and asked to speak with Jack and Percy.

"I shall speak with ya, soon, but I must talk to my crew firs'." Jack said, and Percy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes Percy, you have to come. Elisabeth, Will and Barbossa wan' to see yhe."

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

The crew was ecstatic to meet Percy again. And thanking the gods of the reunion, apparently Jack had become more vexing than before. Some of the crew was new to Percy and all of them were sort of in awe of being in the proximity of their captain´s lover and a son of a god, they had all heard stories of him from the older crew.

With the sun setting everyone ventured inside and they all gathered together to listen to the different stories. Percy learning how Jack had ventured with his crew to the Fountain of youth, making them all stay the same age the rest of their lives, and how Jack as a minor sea-deity had made his crew long-lived, almost like the Hunters but not with the whole virgin-thing. To that Percy laughed thinking that Artemis would not like her hunters having an equivalent in these dirty and vulgar pirates, the most of them men. Soon the hour got late and Percy together with Jack went into the captain's cabin and there they did the most tender of love-making.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

When Percy was woken it was from the sun, coming through the cabin windows. He turned in his lovers embrace and smiled at Jack´s almost innocent look in his sleep. Percy kissed him on the lips and Jack started to wake. After some time they got up from the bed, they greeted the crew and went on land. Soon they encountered Thalia and Nico, both of them looking at Jack with determined expressions.

"Hey guys, what's with the serious faces?" Percy asked the two.

"We just wanted to warn Jack" Thalia started saying making Nico take over.

"That if you make Percy´s heart break, you will find yourself dead"

"Or electrocuted" Thalia piped in.

"And as his cousins, and self-proclaimed siblings, we will go through with it." Nico finished, leveling Jack with a look promising his threat would come true.

"It´s marvelous, yhe care for Percy, but I will take care of him. I have waited many centuries to meet him again and I promise yhe he will not suffer from me." Jack said with such conviction everybody that heard him was convinced he spoke the truth.

Percy just beamed at Jack and was shooting his 'siblings' a death glare.

The rest of the day went by and soon those days became months and years. Jack always being with Percy and when Percy was kidnapped to Camp Jupiter it was Jack´s kiss that brought him back his memories, far earlier then Hera had intended. When they had won the last war Percy went to the gods asking them for him to go with Jack instead of staying at camp and they let him. They even made him a minor god over ocean currents and he was made a patron over pirates.

And to this day if you looked towards the sunsets, you could glimpse a black ship with pure black tattered sails and if you look really close you would see two people, one of them younger than the other, and if you look closer you would see the love shining in their eyes, the love that never diminished through the years.

**THE END**

**Please Review!**


End file.
